


Answer Me

by StsFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & LoreNorse, God!Loki, Loki and Odin as blood brothers, M/M, Magic, Medieval Iceland, Mythology - Freeform, Reincarnation, Smith!Tony, Sort Of, Viking Era AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 正当托尼要睡觉的时候，门外响起了敲门声。 他在原地僵持了几秒钟，肯定自己是听错了，一定是外面的风在他脑子里耍花招。 在就连冰原本身也无法承受的狂风暴雪中，谁又会傻到会站在外面呢？然后他又听到了: 三次蓄意的，有耐心的敲门声。





	Answer Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Answer Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545348) by [Sombraline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombraline/pseuds/Sombraline). 



> 翻译：389  
> 校对：304

正当托尼要睡觉的时候，门外响起了敲门声。

他在原地僵持得站立了好一会儿，不确定自己听得是否准确。 他一动不动全神贯注地听着。 有那么一会儿，在这寂静的夜晚里唯一的骚动就是外面的暴风雪，就如同过去的整夜一样，它的怒号强大而无情。

然而，几秒钟后，他再次听到敲门声，刻意而且清晰。 那人敲了三下木板，接着沉默地等待。

托尼仍然待在原地，他的心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动着。 暴风的力量撼动着墙壁。 他的眼睛打量着房间四周，最终停在门边的一把砍柴斧上。

他不怎么了解这片冰原。但他也明白别说是一个没有常识的人，就算是一个比他更有冒险精神的人，也都不会在这场暴风中出现在室外。那是冬天的炉膛，几天来天空都灰蒙蒙的，乌云密布，十分清楚地预示着暴风雪的来临。

只有疯子才会在这样的风暴中行走; 或者是一个被困在外面的可能性吓坏了的，指望主人能慷慨解囊的人，指望那位主人能愚蠢地打开他的房子。但谁会忘记这荒年正逼得人们变得饥饿而疯狂？

托尼没有忘记这些事情。 与他的许多邻居不同，他不得不为自己的生存而战，并不是为了土地和荣誉，他知道自己在体能比拼中没有优势。 他也知道自己是这个小镇的新人，而这个冬天的饥荒是多年来最严重的。 他知道，在这个偏远的地方，人们会把看到的第一个人当做是他们的麻烦，而不是把罪责归咎于沉浸在无所作为和等待的绝望中的自己。

他也知道饥饿对大脑的影响。 他已经饿了。 他很清楚，当一个人的肚子里空空如也，或者当他们注意自己所爱的人也这样时，将来会为了一小条可悲的面包而杀人并不再是个可笑的玩笑了。 

在托尼看来，自己的性命不值一提——但也不至于任由自己被杀死。

 

 

第三次，敲门声响起。 这次很克制，没有之前的急促或迫切。 造访者可能看到了火堆中冒出的烟。 他知道有人在里面。

托尼紧张地咽了口唾沫。 他也许可以再等等。 期待那个陌生人会离开。 希望敲门人不是他的邻居之一，那人将散播托尼是个冷漠无情之人的消息，或者在离他家十步远的地方死去然后所有人都会知道这件事。

托尼不由自主地考虑着这些情况。他被抚养成这样一个人。他的养父埃德温从来都是只看到他人善良的一面。 他教导过托尼要慷慨和热情。他们生活的世界，这位老农民过去常说，过于严寒残忍，不该成为一个冷酷无情的人。

另一方面，埃德温的妻子安娜对这件事有不同的看法。 她向她的丈夫摇着头，对着托尼说，用一种见证过许多冬天的女人所特有的坚强而平静的声音告诉托尼。他们生活的世界，她会说，过于严寒残忍，不能容忍热情天真的人。

托尼经常在想，如果安娜和埃德温能商量一下究竟该怎么教导他，他还会不会有这么多关于道德困境的考虑。

最终托尼做出了他的选择，他叹口气低声咒骂。 从床脚位置拿起斗篷，迅速地把自己裹在里面。 在他再次改变主意之前，他径直走到门口，在途中抓起他的斧头。 它并不大，看起来也不怎么样。 它没法威胁一群强盗。 但这已经算很有威力的东西了，他拿好斧头才将门打开。

他没有预计自己在门后看到什么。不过不会是这样。

只有一个男人站在那里，以一种异常随意的方式将他的重心放在门框边。 风像一记猛烈的耳光打在托尼身上，有一瞬间把他往后推并噬咬着他的骨头，然而那个陌生人拉下自己的兜帽。 他盯着自己裸露的手上的指甲，仿佛陷入思绪中，仿佛他花了一整天都在暴风雨中敲门而他已经完全腻烦了这一切。 当托尼开门时，他过了会儿才抬起头，然后笑了笑。 就像被一把斧头欢迎也是他的日常生活的一部分。

"晚上好,"他说，一种清晰而高亢的声音，在暴风雨的咆哮中，他不得不提高嗓门才能听到他的声音。 "我的村庄离北方很远。 我不确定在这场风暴中我是否能到达那里。 对于一个疲惫的旅行者来说，能否在壁炉旁边腾个地方给他一个休憩的机会呢?"

现状很难看清楚他的长相。 托尼站在门口的玄关中，遮挡了火堆发出的光芒。他可以看到风中舞动的长发，被面前的人漫不经心的从脸上拂开。 他的声音暗示着他是一个年轻男人，还差几年成年的那种，然而他比托尼高出了差不多一个头。

"我这里没有多少东西,"他如实回答，几乎用喊叫的方式让自己的声音在这风中凸显出来。 他的手指紧紧地抓着他的斧头，另一只手尽可能地攥紧并约束着他的斗篷，他试图快速而令人信服地说:"你应该继续前进，只要五分钟就能到达北边的山丘。 那里有一个渔夫的房子。 他会很乐意帮助你的。"

把这个麻烦扔给他的邻居可能有点不公平，但是托尼并非没有经过考虑。 斯蒂芬是一个强壮、勇敢的人，众所周知，他最好的朋友和他住在一起，他甚至比他还要强壮，如果他觉得自己的朋友受到男人的威胁，完全有能力赤手空拳杀死一个人。 此外，这甚至并不是在撒谎。 那位金发渔夫善良又慷慨，很可能会很高兴地欢迎一个陌生人来到他的家里。

但是这个男人摇摇头拒绝，看上去依旧不受风雪的困扰。

"我不认为我能走到那么远,"他说。 "我是这片土地上的陌生人，而且我已经迷路了好几次。"

托尼盯着他。 在黑暗中，很难判断这个男人的面部表情，但是他能看到一双明亮的眼睛，用一种平静而耐心的神情回看他。这个陌生人似乎毫不怀疑他会被托尼接受。 导致托尼很想违背良心地关门。

他恼怒的将手指紧扣在斧头上。 然后，他向后退了半步，用下巴示意外人进来。

"进来吧。 这场暴风雪在明天之前不会转好的."

在那个人一听到这些话就咧嘴笑了的瞬间，托尼觉得他就应该把门关上。

"起码今晚是这样,"他愉快地宣称，而托尼听到他的语气，就感觉他邀请了比暴风雪更危险的东西或者强盗之类的，直接进了他的房子。

可是他说过的话无法收回，他假装忽视那奇怪的评语。在那人进入了他的房子后，他随后关上了门，安慰自己至少将这蜇人的寒冷关在了外面。

他本想请那个人把斗篷脱了，但那时他已经脱掉了。 他轻拍着自己的脚，不慌不忙的把粘在靴子和斗篷下的雪拍掉。 在壁炉的映照下，托尼可以第一次好好观察他，不知道自己该作何感想。

如果这个人是个小偷，那么他就是一个成功的小偷。 他肩上披着的斗篷是灰色的皮毛，厚厚的质地看起来让外面的湿雪几乎无法浸透它；他取下一枚精致的胸针脱下斗篷，尽管它是完全黑色的。在这之下，他穿着一件被染成考究绿色的宽松束腰外衣，比托尼以前见过的都要昂贵，他的臀部系着一条大皮带。 像吊坠一样的项链，有大量的珠子和骨头，挂在他的脖子上作为一个奇怪装饰。 如果你将一个贵族和一个女巫混合看起来可能就像他那样。

托尼没有料到斗篷下面的身形是如此的瘦长。 尽管他信心满满又拥有贵族的服装，然而这个旅行者看起来好像几天或几年没有进食了，托尼推测这就是他的身材变得异常瘦削的原因。 看起来好像没有骨头和关节来限制他的行动，托尼有一个荒谬的想象，一个由水或火组成的矛盾图像。

"我……不要以为我知道你是从哪里来的，旅行者,"他说。

这个男人的脸和他的身材一样独特。 他的长发是火红色的，比狐狸的皮毛还要亮丽，一缕缕的鬈发上编着一些小吊坠。 他的脸很尖，没有一点胡须的痕迹，这是一个同托尼听见的清澈声音等同的年轻脸庞。 他过于单薄的唇似乎随时会被绷起来，还有他那双明亮的眼睛在对视的瞬间就有种聪明优雅的感觉。

"北方,"那人回答。 他的嘴唇弯成一个微笑，托尼注意到火光的阴影聚拢到他们周围。 "我猜想，这场风暴是该来自那里。 这里总是这么冷吗?"

这不算一个答案。 这男人看起来像是一个富有、奇怪的年轻人，然而托尼在他身边却情不自禁地感到有些紧张，他似乎没有意识到一些本该显而易见的事情。

"我猜这个地方被称作'冰岛'是有原因的,"他说。 当旅行者脱掉鞋子后，他眨眨清澈的眼睛发出带有诱惑性的欢快笑声。 "你冬天来这个地方做什么？"

这是一个有点微妙的愚蠢问题，但它似乎并没有影响到另一个人。他递给托尼他那件厚重的斗篷。 铁匠注意到他手的长度，有着细长的手指以及缠绕着同项链一样复杂手镯的手腕。 如果他曾经握过剑，那么他可能已经很久没有那样做了。 托尼放下斧头，拿起斗篷将它挂在火炉旁，他咽下他的恼怒。这男人(或者男孩?)自信的微笑和轻快的语调都很诱人，但又让他想揍他。

"当然是旅行。 我可以吗?"客人回答后询问， 托尼做了个手势，他微笑着到壁炉边坐着，在火边搓着他的双手。 "我的兄弟,"他说,"荒唐地喜欢这个地方。 我很好奇，最终亲自来看了，然后像他一样在这里讲述我的冒险故事。"

被诅咒的芙蕾雅女神，托尼欢迎了那种讲故事的人来他房子里。

他是个聪明人，和其他人一样喜欢挑战。 但是他从来不是那种喜欢被吟游诗人造访的人，他们会要求用食物来交换每个人都知道的故事和廉价的把戏。 扮演一个神秘的角色，详述众神之父的名声而且那些故事都不是托尼想象中的那种靠才智做出的壮举。

"我有一些剩余的炖菜,"他说。 "需要我把它加热吗?"

"如果你愿意，我将非常感激。"

他用这样一种自以为是的语气说出有礼貌的话，这令人印象深刻。

尽管如此托尼还是了满足请求。 如果在他开口给他帮助可以让他闭嘴，那么他就可以分享他一些糟糕的食物。 他抓起锅，炖菜表面在寒冷的环境下形成了一层白色的脂肪。 他把它架在火上。 短暂的停顿一会儿后他为自己在火炉边拉来一个凳子。

尽管他只想什么也不做，并且无视他的房客，然而把那人留在这里然后上床睡觉好像不太聪明。 只有没脑子的人才会试图偷走他的贵重物品——所有的重武器，然后带着它们跑到暴风雪中; 然而这个特别的人刚刚承认，在饥饿和暴风雪的季节里路过冰原是为了好玩。 “愚蠢”一词也许适合他。

"那么,"他说，他感觉必须填补沉默。 "你有名字吗，来自北方的陌生人?"

这个陌生人对他的提问方式笑了笑，依然弯着腰对着火焰以非常接近的距离摩擦他那双苍白的手，托尼想知道它们怎么还没烧起来。 在近距离的光线照射下，他嘴唇周围的阴影加深了，就像是在他光滑皮肤上的皱纹。

"我兄弟总是喜欢叫我洛基，所以我在这个地方用这个名字。如果你觉得还行的话可以就这样叫我。 我可以问一下我该怎么称呼我慷慨的东道主吗?"

他叫洛基。 这不是一个普通的名字，托尼沉思着，决定不要胡思乱想。然而这名字提醒了他，感觉像是他应该认识的某人，但是他还无法确定。 尽管如此，这名字还是适合那种狡猾的微笑，接着是那双眼睛，托尼现在能说它跟夏日的叶子一样绿。

"托尼,"在短暂停顿后他回答道。 他没有说出他父亲的名字: 陌生人也没有透露他父亲的名字。 "到目前为止，这次旅行是否如你所期望的呢?"

"唔……" 托尼以为这就是他能得到的唯一回复，但是当他瞥了那个叫洛基的人一眼，发觉他似乎还在考虑这件事。 "这当然很有趣,"他最终决定。 "不过，我还没有看出我兄弟到底喜欢什么。 也许是有些改变……但我认为这是一个教育问题。"

托尼扬起了一边眉毛，但他选择不再继续问下去。 他不去追问更多的细节——这男人离开得越早越好，所以与他的交流越少越好。于是他朝炉火靠近，一声不吭地搅拌着锅里的内容。

"他觉得这里的人很迷人,"洛基说话了，其间停顿了半分钟，把托尼吓了一跳。 "这儿人们的智慧和交流方式使他高兴。 但我还没有发现这一点。"

托尼回头看了一眼，想知道这人是不是想开玩笑。 他是从哪里来的，那里让他认为有资格把这里的人当做珍奇异兽来谈论，而他和他兄弟就喜欢 _观察_ 这些？

托尼本人也不太熟悉这里。 但是他受到了热烈的欢迎，这一切都比他以前的家好得多。 听说欧洲大陆的人们都不待见冰原的寒冷，这不受欢迎的气候反而成了他的天然屏障。 他不喜欢这个地方——天气极其寒冷，这个地方的土地几乎无法给这里劳作的人们任何东西。 但是他已经喜欢上了愚蠢的斯蒂芬和他的朋友，认为他们在隐藏他们真实关系的方面很谨慎，还有寡妇的尖刻话语，以及鹰眼猎人的聪明才智，他在这里遇到了其他被流放的古怪灵魂，他们都有自己独特的理由在这个遗忘之地扎根。

"所以你已经敲了很多门，寻找智慧和交流吗?" 他不知道这听起来有没有礼貌，但他想知道答案。

"直到现在我已经这样做几个星期了，是的，几乎没有成功。 我估计这里也许是我最后的机会。"

托尼几乎忍不住要问这个年轻的富家子，到处游荡，侮辱那些款待他的人们，他是怎么没有被谋杀的。然而，他站直了身子，手里拿着木勺，然后对着他挑起一边眉毛。

"别介意我问，既然你喜欢你兄弟，那为什么你是独自旅行?"

他满意地看到那个人傲慢的姿态在这些话语中变得僵硬，皱眉形成的阴影遮挡了他部分面容。他似乎是恼怒而非真正被冒犯，但他自鸣得意的笑容消失让托尼没来由地感到满足。足足有十分钟，很容易理解他为什么没那么快笑起来。

这也许是对一个陌生人的笼统评价，但是感觉有点……明显。 洛基的整个态度——他的微笑，他的话语，他的立场——都使托尼着迷于他，以及同时又想在他微笑时打他一拳。 也许这毫无根据，但是他对洛基给人印象的唯一联想是……就像是在听到关于狼的警示故事多年之后，第一次在野外看到一只活生生的狼: 你认出了它的皮毛和牙齿，明亮的眼睛和弓起的背部，就如同你这辈子知道的那些，认识到了它们的危险性，却从来没有设想过情景。 洛基的笑容有种奇怪的熟悉感，使他想起了一些从未见过但却对此听到过很多的东西。

"我不记得有说过我喜欢他,"洛基在半分钟后说。 "只不过他在观察你和你的同类，我很难理解 _为什么_ 。"

最后一句话是他第一次表现出真正的愤怒，在他那双惊人的眼睛里，有类似于苦涩的存在。 他似乎做了个深呼吸，过了一会儿，让自己平静下来后，他那紧绷的脸转变成一个温和的，没有表情的假面。

"但是我兄弟今天不在这里,"他最终说。 "我现在感兴趣的是你，托尼。 告诉我——在你人生的最近几年里，是什么让你变成了这样?"

轮到托尼皱眉的时候，洛基笑了。 他说话的口气好像他们以前见过面似的。洛基的态度带来的熟悉感，托尼现在能很肯定地记得以前和这人打过照面。

"我不知道你问的是什么意思,"他谨慎地说。 他仍然不能完全肯定他只是个傲慢的男孩，而不是一个疯子。 "给你,"他边说边用皮革拿起炉火上炖肉的锅，递给洛基，想用这些食物让他闭嘴。

"我问的是,"洛基说着伸手去接食物,“在这里的就是铁人，是全挪威最伟大的铁匠，甚至可以说是整个北方国家中最伟大的铁匠，将自己孤立在一座毫无生机的岛上，用他在这个时代能造出最锋利的剑的手艺来做些锅子和腰带。”

托尼彻底僵住了。

所以，当洛基走进他的房子时，他对恐惧危险的猜想是对的。但这并不是他设想中的那种危险。

"那都是很久以前的事了,"他表示。 "我甚至不知道那时候你有没有成年。 如果你是因为那件事被派来追杀我——"

"不，不，不是这样的,"洛基说，这次他的笑容里多了一分愉快。 "我是自愿来的，我向你保证"

托尼张嘴想回答——虽然他不知道是怎么回事，只是他必须回应，在这个人给他带来麻烦之前做点什么把这个人赶出家门——但是他现在没有机会了，因为洛基已经开始进食了，因此，他一时半会保持沉默。

托尼在紧张不安中，没有给洛基递叉子，他本来是打算把饭菜递给他之后再给。 可以理解，这个男人的晚饭不是他会首先考虑的任务。 洛基看起来并不为此烦恼，他在说话时随意地卷起袖子，然后毫不犹豫地把手伸进滚烫的肉汤里。 他没有像他 _应该_ 的那样因为自己愚蠢的举动而痛苦地哭泣，而是弯腰靠近锅子，把一块土豆送到嘴边。毫无困扰地一口吞下， 带着愉快的表情把手指舔干净。

"这炖菜相当好吃。非常感谢你的款待,"洛基肯定道，并对他微笑。 "有什么问题吗?"

"那不痛吗?" 尽管托尼在对洛基发问前就已经确定答案。但他情不自禁。

"高温对我没什么影响，"洛基咧嘴笑着说。他似乎对自己造成的小影响相当满意。 他的笑容加深了，在嘴唇上形成一种明显的弧度。

高温不能影响他。那寒冷也不会，托尼想。回想起这个戴着兜帽的男人任寒冷的北风吹打他看似娇贵的肌肤，却像沐浴在夏日温暖的柔风中一样。

"是不是有人雇你来找我?" 托尼问道，喉咙发干。

"我刚才告诉过你，我是自愿来这里的。" 然后，停顿了一下，"你看起来很紧张。" 他又一次把手伸进肉汤里寻找，最终顺利从里面取出一块大骨头。他将它送到唇边，然后违反常理的，托尼看着他似乎没费什么劲地 _咬_ 骨头。

然后那该死的东西就碎了，就像它是面包一样。

又来了，那种让托尼想揍他的笑容。 在他的注视中，托尼才后知后觉地意识到——这是他祖母绿虹膜上闪耀着的一种微笑，远远超过了嘴唇的弧度。炉膛的火光没有照映进他的眼睛。 它们似乎本身就带有一团火焰，是一种令人不安的光亮。没来由的，这让托尼手痒地想要去抓一把武器，或者让自己打那个人的脸。就像看到狼，就会意识到它是危险的。 这种认知带来了本能的战斗或逃跑反应。

"洛基,"他最终说，因为这太荒唐，太不寻常了， _只有_ 当他大声说话的时候才发出的那种独特的声调。"你是——洛普特。 约顿人。 奥丁的血兄弟。"

在这此刻，他很难理解为什么他不能更早地明白。 那个人——那个巨人——笑着，从嘴里拿出咬过的骨头。 火红的头发，眼睛是一种奇异的有着层次的绿色，那种像掠食者的微笑使他皮肤一阵战栗。

"确实是我。 那些还有更多，不过我不会责怪你不记得我的所有形象。" 他将骨头碎了的一边放回锅里，把另一小块送进嘴里。

托尼看着他把骨髓吸出来。有那么几秒钟，他发现自己无话可说。 他不习惯这种感觉。

"我知道你有很多话想说,"洛基观察了一会儿，仿佛他已经读懂了他的心思。 一想到这种可能托尼不由自主地从脊柱开始颤抖。

"这就是你在这里的原因?" 他的声音有点颤抖。 他试图矫正。 "为了来惩罚我，因为我逃离了 _制裁_?"

不然还会是什么？ 为什么一位神会来地球旅行并拜访他，询问他的命运，如果不是为了对他过去的行为给予一些残酷的报应并且将他从他找到的平静生活中驱逐出去，那还能是什么呢？

托尼从来没有因为神而不安过。 在他看来，天上的贵族们没什么理由关心老米德加德，对它的居民来说更是如此。 那些一生都在与巨人搏斗还举行大赛的人从来没有干涉过他的人类生活和困境，所以他觉得他们不太可能改变这种做法。

他记得，在他的童年，他周围的成年人是如何向奥丁和索尔还有芙蕾雅表达敬意的，祈求他们关照庄稼生长，女人分娩。 他记得安娜曾经病得很重，埃德温坐在她的床边，像巫医一样唱着古老的经文。他回想起那些来自他故乡的人们，起航到南方带回财富和奴隶前，向罗恩和尼奥尔德以及艾吉尔祈祷把大海变成他们的盟友，远离耶梦加得。而他没有被允许到现场观看。

在遥远的记忆中，他甚至还记得自己的父亲，他的亲生父亲，等待奥丁节的到来，把那天最美好的一餐扔进壁炉，作为献给神的祭品。 托尼曾经问过为什么。 他得到的唯一答案是，没有关于铁匠和手艺人的神，所以只好是奥丁。

他真正想问的是，为什么他和他的母亲应该挨饿，却让火焰无情地吞食肉和鱼，并且一无所获。神从来没有在乎过他们， 为什么他们要向那些从来不关心他们的神献祭。

当他父母去世时他还是个孩子，安娜和埃德温收留了他们老朋友的儿子。他从来没有为众神之父烧过任何东西。 他总有种自豪感，神过神的日子，他过他的，既不乞讨也不害怕他们干涉他的存在。

直到现在。

他恍惚地想着，即便他决定祈求众神原谅他过去犯下的罪行，也永远不会想到要把他的祭品交给 _洛基_ 。

他搜刮自己能想到的记忆，确实没有任何人们向洛基献祭过。谁会冒这个险呢？洛基，燃烧的火焰，没人能分辨他是危害的火还是亲昵的火，是温暖炉膛的余火，还是震撼大地点燃作物的狂暴火山，这火焰是会让人活过冬天，还是会将他的房子烧为平地？

当托尼盯着洛基的时候，神又笑了起来，他的眉毛扬起，像在逗趣一样，他脑子里满是那些被讲述好几次的传说。 洛基，一个有着阿萨族美貌和头脑的巨人，他能在天上行走，将他聪明话和残酷诡计带到了所有的国度的巫术大师; 怪物的母亲，谎言的父亲，奥丁的兄弟; 他们说他既不是男人也不是女人，不是人类也不是野兽，既不是敌人也不是朋友。

当然没有人向洛基祈祷。 谁会冒这种可怕的风险，对一个如此危险、如此善变的人表现出仇恨或信赖。就连他生平故事也从来没有完全一致过，也许人们从不提及他的名字会让他们感到更安全，因为他们可能就不会被指责侮辱或者赞扬他。 谁会希望他们受到这种关注呢？ 神从来不仁慈，也很少公平。 这个世界太冷，太残酷，不能指望他们这样做。 但是洛基……那完全是另外一回事。

好像他知道托尼的想法一样，神又笑了起来。

"你看起来真的吓坏了。 这意味着你听说过我，于是你做出这样的假设……不，托尼，我不是来这里把你 _绳之以法_ 的。 那将是，啊……总的说来，就是对你开了一个小玩笑。"

他将双手举起在身体两侧来结束这句话，托尼困惑地盯着他们，才注意到手腕上有粗糙的红色痕迹，好像那里的皮肤被完全剥落了一样。

他绞尽脑汁想弄明白这件事。 恐惧一词可能并不恰当。震撼，是的，还很困惑。 他知道这位神的故事，就像一个人知道遥远的记忆或地方: 模糊不清和几乎遗忘。 提到洛基的人都是出于某些目的才这样做: 通常是开玩笑，有时是会让女人远离的粗鲁笑料。 有时候是成为被责怪之人的代称。 通常，都是为了说离奇的坏事。

他挖掘自己的思想，试图撇去笑话和押韵诗。安娜哄他睡着的故事，吟游诗人的歌……总是谈论雷霆之人的战斗和众神之父的智慧，而托尼半信半疑。

有一件事让他想起了洛基的名字。 另一个名字，完全对立的一个。 这些故事被捆在一起，就像阳光灿烂的一天被绑在夜幕的阴影上。

"你谋杀了奥丁之子"，他突然想起来。

也许说出这种指责并不是最明智的做法，但还是在自己能闭嘴前说了一遍。 这整个时机太奇怪了，太出乎意料了，以至于无法克服自己的震惊。

洛基把头歪到一边，好像在平静地承认，同时吞下了一大口肉。

"亲爱的巴尔德，是的。 奥丁有这么多儿子，然而巴尔德却是他的最爱。 美丽善良的巴尔德。 讨厌他是我的天性。"

有那么一会儿，房子里安静了。 托尼感觉头晕目眩，他的思想挣扎着摆脱自己的不敢置信。 在他的房子里有一位神，他挣扎想要控制自己的理智。 这是洛基，弑亲者，巨人，叛徒和凶手，不知道为什么，他似乎 _认识_ 他。 他还是得想办法找到他究竟想要什么。

他试着强迫自己呼吸。 他不是一个战士，不是一个像Archer一样有力量的人，也不是像斯蒂芬那样有道德标准的人。 他需要让自己的脑子继续运转，如果洛基在这里伤害他的话他该怎么办。 虽然他的一部分思想告诉他这不会是真的。

"所以你在逃亡?" 他小心翼翼地试探着。 像我一样？ 他没有补充。 但就在他说这话的时候，他意识到这没有任何意义。 洛基身上留下了监禁的痕迹。 这个故事很古老，比他年长，这是他小时候被告知的故事，那是当地面摇晃时，他问这是什么原因。

_洛基谋杀了巴尔德，知道他这么做造成了与所有人的对立。 然后，他不请自来地参加一场盛宴，吹嘘自己的罪行并侮辱那里的每一个人。 然后，诸神抓住了他，把他绑起来，当他在枷锁中因痛苦而翻滚时，大地就会震动。_

他已经几十年没有想到这个故事了，那个仇恨、古怪、疯狂和复仇的故事，他并不确定自己是否理解。 当时，他听到埃德温重述一切，给他留下了相当深刻的印象。 随着时间的推移，他开始认为这只不过是一个漂亮的故事，因为他意识到对于故事留下的空白还没有一个令人满意的答案。

_但是为什么洛基要谋杀巴尔德，爸爸？ 他为什么这么生气？_

_他本可以逃跑，像你说的那样，把自己变成一只鸟或者一条龙，然后飞走。 他为什么要去参加宴会，去激怒托尔、芙蕾雅和奥丁，知道他会被抓住？_

_但是爸爸，这不是不公平吗？ 洛基的孩子们，他们什么也没做。_

埃德温笑了，就像托尼的头脑让他感到惊讶和高兴时露出的笑容。 _为什么火会燃烧，托尼？ 洛基就是这样的人。_

是的——他现在回忆起这个故事了，它让他在无数多个夜晚里保持清醒，他对诸神的残忍感到恐惧。 试想一下洛基，一个力量薄弱，没有名誉的神，但是出手果断，头脑聪明，在他永罚中痛苦地尖叫。 迷失在黑暗大地的深渊洞穴中被他儿子的肠子所束缚，他的双眼被蛇的毒液一天又一天地烧灼吞噬。

洛基用令人不安的眼神盯着他看。 他已经停止吃东西了，他那纤细而苍白的手垂在膝盖上，滴着油腻的肉汤。 他的眼睛在带着乐趣的不自然光芒中闪闪发亮，他似乎在等待。

他嘴唇上的伤疤。 ( _众神已经厌倦了他的谎言和诡计，所以当矮人们要求把他的嘴缝起来的时候，众神们笑着同意并帮助将他制服。_ ) 他手腕上的伤痕。 ( _他们把瓦利变成了一只狼，并让他杀死了纳菲，他们用他的肠子将他绑在巨大毒蛇的嘴下。_ )

"所以这些故事都是真实的。这些古老的故事,"他说。 燃烧的火焰。 为什么它会燃烧？ 然后，"这个世界还没有走到尽头，你是如何自由的?"

洛基的笑容从他的眼睛传到嘴唇，露出了他的牙齿。 它们像捕食者一样锋利而洁白。

"你是个聪明人，托尼。 你从来都是。 我记得很多你的事。我兄弟的事迹很少有能自己动脑子的; 他们会把自己的名字刻在铁和石头上，使自己不朽。他们是长生不老的唯一途径，故事，"他微笑着补充道。 "而你有一个漂亮的故事，在它被彻底遗忘之前。 你还记得曾经试图帮助我吗?"

他没有。 托尼在脑海中寻找他的故事“死亡”的意义，但一无所获。 但是，就像洛基精心阐述的话语是引发火灾的火花，在他开口否认之前，尘封的记忆重获光明。

在他十一岁，也许是十二岁。 收拾行李，试图带着铲子和镐子离开。 它们对于他那虚弱的胳膊来说太重了，拖着在他身后于地上留下了深深的痕迹，使得安娜能够在他离开一小时不到就能找到他。 她和埃德温多年来一直对这种可爱的行为发笑。 一开始，托尼觉得被侮辱了，后来他也笑了起来，随着年龄的增长，他发现了自己的愚蠢。

在那时，他想要找到诡计之神。 他感到孤独。 没有一个他认识的孩子能跟得上他的心思，他太虚弱了，不能参与他们的游戏。 他一直很孤独，当他看到其他人将自己装扮成索尔，追逐山羊，用木剑互相击打头部，他想到了一个和他相似的神。 他认为向洛基祈求陪伴是愚蠢的，因为神被囚禁了。 所以他去了北方，希望能找到一座火山，下面是一个尖叫的约顿，他会欢迎他在身边。

"我不记得了,"他缓慢地说。这是因为他觉得说出来没有什么损失，“我认为我们很相似。 我不记得那事了。"

"我记得。" 洛基的笑容又消失了，可是他的眼睛仍然专注地盯着他。 "在我的石头监狱里，没几个人对我有除了恐惧和鄙视之外的其他感觉。"

"但我没有释放你。"

"不，当然不是。 你只是一个凡人的孩子。 你永远不可能做到。 即使在今天，一个凡人，你也不可能打破我的血兄弟为我建造的枷锁。"

他说“血兄弟”，他说的是他的看守人，一个他背叛了他们的人，一个他们背叛了他的人，然而他的声音比托尼想象中的更平静。 托尼仍然小心翼翼地保持距离看着洛基，忍不住想知道这是什么感觉。被混合彼此血液并发誓要成为朋友和互相平等的人锁在永恒的折磨之中。

没有。 他可以想象。 但这是一个过时的故事。 他的胃有点扭曲。

但是洛基的措辞有些不对劲。 事实上，有几件事情在他的脑海中挥之不去。 那时他还是个孩子，他的养父母说洛基被监禁是很久以前的事了。 然而神站在这里，他的脸就像一个只有托尼一半年纪的傲慢男孩。

他知道神是不朽的。 他知道他们吃的是保持青春的金苹果。 但是洛基说得好像他的锁链还没有被打开似的。

"我不明白。 如果没有人来帮助你，你是怎么逃出来的？ 如果你自由了，为什么……"

"为什么现在不是带来永恒寒冬的世界末日?" 在托尼花了太长时间寻找合适的词时，洛基完成了它。 他轻声笑了起来，虽然听起来比他的微笑看起来要阴暗。 "啊，可是亲爱的托尼，难道我说过我是自由的吗?"

"但是你确实是,"托尼抗议道，每当神就像老朋友一样叫他名字，他就不禁毛发倒竖，托尼有点生气。 想象一下，这个年轻人曾经来过——他还是个孩子的时候就 _认识_ 他了，现在站在他的房子里，离他过去的生活如此遥远。 "你肯定自由了。 你现在显然没有被锁起来。"

"这比你想象的要复杂一些,"洛基笑着回答。 "让我这么说吧，当我被人想到时，在束缚下会拥有更多的自由，今年的冬天既漫长又残酷。 他们需要有人担心和责备。 你还有别的东西吃吗？ 我快饿死了"

"但是你是怎么自由的呢?" 托尼坚持问着，刚好他拿了包裹着的长条面包，靠近火堆。 它已经变质了，有点干，他本来打算晚点把它浸在肉汤里的。 但他认为洛基能没问题得嚼掉。 他或许应该更加关心他放弃了所有吃的东西，但是现在的情况无法关心食物问题。 "事情不可能这么复杂。 你是自由的，所以你不能同时被监禁。" 质疑洛基的言外之意，这对他的凡人思维来说太复杂了，这令他非常烦恼。

"唔。" 洛基大口地咀嚼着面包，眼睛在火中游走，好像在深思。 似乎他自己也有些困惑，好奇他故事中的漏洞，好像他之前没有注意到似的。 "你真的相信神不可能同时出现在两个地方吗?" 然后，他把目光转向托尼，微笑着摇摇头。 "但是，这已经足够了。 我不是来和你讨论我现在的情况的，我很高兴你愿意问。 如果你还记得的话，我问过你一个问题。

"什么——我为什么会在冰岛？"

他需要一点时间来回想一下，是的，这就是洛基要问的问题；他对此感到困惑，困惑的是，这位似乎知道这么多的神竟然会费心问这个问题。 但是，准确的说，托尼的一生里洛基都被束缚在洞穴里虚度光阴，他应该不知道任何事情。

但是他问了 _这个_ 。

洛基摇摇头，塞满面包的嘴弯成一抹微笑。

"不——为什么你在冰岛，浪费你的天赋。 北方最伟大的造剑者，（而你炉火中的箭头是多年来能见到最致命的东西）。如果不是事出有因，你不能否认这是令人困惑的。"

"我感觉你已经知道了,"托尼说，他的声音又一次紧张起来，小心翼翼。

"我知道你发生了什么事,"洛基说。 "我不知道你为什么做出这样的选择。"

他的双眼盯着火焰中的某个地方，但并不是心不在焉。 就好像火里有什么东西，他觉得有必要仔细观察，就在他继续谈话的时候。 托尼跟着他的目光，但什么也没看见。 他搓着双手，两肩紧绷。 在他还是个孩子的时候，可能有一个警示性的故事，教导他拒绝一个神的要求的危险性。 他的嘴里还有灰烬的味道。

他已经很多年没有提过挪威了。

"奥比杀了我的父母,"停顿了很久后，他说。 他的声音听起来很平稳。但感觉不像。"他试图利用我，就像他利用我父亲那样，肆无忌惮地怂恿战争，滥杀无辜。 我给了他应得的下场。"

这似乎是一个简明扼要的解释。 一些有逻辑有意义的缘由，而不是一个充满痛苦、怀疑和羞耻的世界。 他几乎都要相信自己了,如果他不知道仅仅提起这件事就会使他的睡眠陷入噩梦，醒来的时候，他的呼吸变得不稳定，破碎，心中充满了罪恶感的话。

洛基发出一声嗤笑，这声音让托尼抬起头来，一想到神在嘲笑他，他骨子里不禁更加紧张。 但是洛基依然没有看他，在托尼想要抗议时候，他只是摇了摇头，他的嘴唇露出了一个不太有趣的微笑。

"哦，托尼，我不是问你为什么要伸张正义。 我在那里看到了你做的事情。不，我问为什么，逃跑，你选择来到这里。"

托尼盯着他。 他的心怦怦直跳。

"你真的以为我是来责怪你的吗?" 洛基好奇地问道，把他的视线从火焰中移开了片刻。

"‘你在那儿’是什么意思?" 托尼重复道。

不。那时他是一个人。 独自承受着痛苦和悲伤，孤身一人，铤而走险。 安娜和埃德温在他十六岁的时候就去世了，那时他快要成年了。 他为他们做了一切他能做的事情，在一次暴风雪中发现他的养父得病了，在他们能够阻止之前又感染了他的养母。 两人都很痛苦，但他们都一直与疾病战斗到最后，反复说他们会好起来，很快就会康复，并且会再次与他在一起。

然而他们没有，托尼独自把他们埋葬，从那以后他就一个人了。

他不曾拥有谁。 没有朋友也没有家人。 他两次成了孤儿，心碎了两次，身边没有一个人。

所以他开始工作，因为他不得不这样做。 他开始锻造。 他做得很好。 令人惊叹的好。 太好了。

不知从哪来的奥比出现时，他看起来是那么的善良。所以他将托尼带离茕茕孑立的状态后托尼由心地感到快乐。 以他为傲。 奥比说，他和他父亲一样了不起。 他 _真正_ 的父亲。 哦，是的。 他们曾是朋友，很久以前。

然而托尼从来没有想过为什么埃德温和安娜从来没有提到过这个人。 他从来没有问过自己为什么他今天才出现，因为他们俩都冰冷地躺在坟墓里，无法警告托尼。

"你为我感到愤怒。"

洛基说得像是一个令人惊讶的声明。使托尼手臂上的汗毛倒竖，他想起了他最初对这个人的愤怒，这是一种本能的感觉，就像恐惧一样; 在他知道这个人是谁之前就意识到他是敌人。 他咬牙切齿。

"你声称你在那里看到了一切。 然后你 _什么都没做_?"

"这不是很准确,"洛基提出，但托尼并不想听。 这人是个骗子，他想。 一个舌灿莲花的混蛋，以激怒人为乐趣并且为制造混乱而努力奋斗。 这不就是他的全部故事吗？ 结局，他成了一个杀手，就像托尼一样。 除了他这么做是为了正义，还有他依然因为这事而失眠以外。而洛基看起来并不知道什么是罪恶感。

思考有那么一瞬间……有那么一小会儿，他以为……

但是不。

"你想要什么?" 他问道，这次他的声音没有颤抖。 "我杀了奥比。 我必须这样，否则迟早，他会像杀死我父母那样杀了我，就在利用我之后。 我不在乎你是觉得好玩，还是想用这事折磨我。 我 _没有人_ 除了我自己。 我做了我必须做的事"

"但是亲爱的托尼,"洛基说，没有任何被恐吓到的迹象。 他耐心地笑了笑。 托尼觉得自己的拳头痒得要打在他的脸上。 "你确定你是一个人吗?"

他张开嘴回答，可能是为了命令神离开他的房子——即使这样做可能会让他更早得被送到海姆冥界腐烂，但至少在那之前站起来对抗会让人感觉很好。 但他没有。

因为洛基现在正看着他，只不过现在已经不是洛基了。 在瞬息的变化中——在一股雪和灰烬的气味中，闪烁着金色的光芒——他像蛇蜕皮一样改变了他的皮肤。 他的眼睛永远是绿色的，里面燃烧着一团火; 但是他的头发变成了金色，他的脸上棱角变得明显，脸上还留着更深色的胡子。 他的身体不再是苗条和苍白，相反得更壮实，就在刚才他的手臂比他的腿还要粗壮。

那些记忆一下子全都恢复了。

那是在一次奥比神秘地出去旅行时，对此托尼从来不敢过问。 他每个月去一到两次，然后带着硬币回来。 他总是显得很高兴，甚至充满热情，问托尼他的工作做得如何，总是看起来那么为他骄傲。 他含糊其辞地说，这是在做生意，长途跋涉，托尼不想因为要求太多而惹恼他，所以他总是耐心地等待他回来。

他是在酒馆里遇到的这个金发男子。 他是一个来自日德兰半岛的外国人，喝了很多酒。 托尼去那里只是为了买些蜂蜜酒，因为奥比回来的时候喜欢喝点，而托尼喜欢在他回来时让他高兴起来。 酒吧侍女花了异常久的时间才给他所要求的东西。 在此期间，这人说话了。

他曾说过，这场持续多年的战争已经将战火蔓延到南方，但最近变得更加血腥了。他得说挪威看上去起码能赢一次了，因为这块土地上铸造出了更新更好的剑。——哦，他正是为那种剑而来的，他解释，然后他又说，如果过会儿，托尼能很好心地指明制造它们的铁匠铺是哪间房子，他会很感激。 托尼对此感到十分自豪，很高兴看到奥比是对的，托尼在钢铁锻造方面的天赋是在保护他的国家，他工作的荣耀也超过了他父亲。

但是在那时这个外国人接着说了更多。 他说，尽管有那种剑，但是另一边却没有退缩的迹象。 他说起初他们不知道为什么，直到几个星期前，他们才开始注意到另一边的刀有多么相似。

"我想和两边都做买卖的那个该死的狼崽子说几句话,"金发说，声音从他带着酒气的口中喷出来。 "你说他住在离这很近的地方，是吗?"

托尼突然脸色煞白，结结巴巴地抱歉，然后尽可能快地离开了酒馆。 这种事是不可能的，他想。 完全不可能。奥比不会……他不会这样做。 这是在犯罪。 战争是一种残酷的必要，这男人现在是他认可的第三位父亲。 他正在锻造更好的武器，以保护挪威的土地，导致敌人迅速死亡，战争结束得越早越好，受害者越少越好。

毕竟，他的父亲，他的亲生父亲，奥比最好的朋友，已经死在了刀刃下。 一笔交易失败了，他和他妻子皆因此丧命，而托尼则由埃德温照顾。 奥比也已经 _崩溃_ 了，他自己是这么说的。 他绝不会……

但是他会的，而且他确实做了。

这个金发男子的指责是第一个暗示。 然后，他注意到另外很多迹象，直到奥比回来，和他当面对质。

他离开了自己的房子，那房子几个月以来都是他们的家，他的双手沾满了鲜血。 奥比已经无法离开这里。 托尼不光彩地杀死了他。 他恨不得他下地狱。

"你为什么要告诉我?" 他不相信地问。 "为什么—你为什么这么在乎?"

"你迟早要明白的,"洛基回答，接着他的外表又变了，在柔和的绿光下。 他变回他自己——或者至少变回托尼第一次看到的那个人，然后瞥了一眼火焰。 他的目光更加严肃。 "你应该得到比你更好的待遇。 我鼓励你采取行动，但剩下的都是你做的。 这足以证明你不应该遭受这种痛苦。"

 _你应该得到更好的待遇_ 。 托尼眨了眨眼睛，眼里满是困惑。 他往后靠在座位上，疲惫地看着洛基。

"这就是你想让我相信的?" 几秒钟后，他又问道，洛基回头看了他一眼，显然是在等他的反应。"你在乎？因为我五岁的时候想让你自由?" 他的语气没有掩饰他的怀疑。

"我的话通常是不可信的,"洛基平静地说。 "我不会因为你不相信而责怪你。 但我知道背叛。 我知道信任被欺骗了的酸涩。 我做过成百上千次。 我以为这能让你的故事继续下去，来帮助你。但当你帮助蝴蝶从丝质的牢笼里出来的时候,它们都死了"他说话声音过于低沉，托尼勉强听着，并且还没用时间去思考它的含义时，他再次开始:"我只是想知道你为什么在这个地方过着这样的生活。 我想知道你是否快乐。"

"为什么，因为我离开的时候你正好不在？ 你显然对我了如指掌。 我不知道你为什么要问这个。 难道你不应该逃跑而不是浪费我们的时间吗?"

他的声音刺耳而恼怒，被不断来回地问同一个问题激怒了，不管这个问题的答案是有多明显。 他不快乐。 他没有选择快乐，甚至没有尝试成为快乐的人。 尽管如此，在他说完这些后还是迅速闭上了嘴，不知道这是否就是他的死法——因为他侮辱了恶作剧之神。这也许是个合适的结局。

但是洛基只是再次微笑。 再一次，这是一种不同的微笑，一种苦涩的，愤怒的笑容，似乎从来没有被逗乐过。 微笑似乎是洛基的默认表情，但似乎有无穷无尽的变化。

"我总是在逃亡。这使人筋疲力尽做不了任何事。"

"是的。 因为你同时出现在几个地方。"

"你听起来像奥丁" 这听起来可不像赞美。 "是不是因为你不再发明使你自己变得如此愚钝?" 洛基摇摇头，眼神变得苦涩。 "曾经……曾经，我也喜欢他。 我爱他，钦佩他。 那时他聪明而勇敢。然后他变了。现在……好吧，说我们彼此不同意对方的观点是一种保守的说法,"他冷冷地笑了笑，看着自己的手腕。

"难道他不应该把你关起来吗?"

"他应该,"洛基回答。 他用手做了一个模糊的手势，像是在驱赶一只烦人的虫子。 "他确实这么做了。 他会的。 每次讲这个故事，我们重新开始。 他背叛了我。 我背叛了他。 想方设法。 然后我们的比赛继续进行。 他追赶我，捆绑我，我诅咒，我在他为我建造的锁链中挣扎。 巴尔德死了，霍德尔也死了。 瓦利和纳菲死了，有时是瓦利和纳里，在他们之前，海拉被诅咒，世界毒蛇被驱逐，狼被捆绑。 最后，我呆在我的监狱里，等待着，因为这个世界从来没有完全结束; 他从来没有意识到我们跳了上千次这支舞。 我自己常常也没有意识到这一点。"

他喃喃地说着他故事的最后几句话，托尼感到脊背一阵颤抖。 他在空气中嗅闻到新降下的雪和燃烧的木头香味，和洛基之前使用魔法时的味道一样，当时他已经改变了自己的外表。 这些话里的有些内容并不意指中庭和凡人，他甚至感觉这不是在说天上的神。

托尼的愤怒在某种程度上消失了，就像他被他面前的存在迷住了一样。 他不禁想，就像在一个精巧的发明面前，在他还在进行发明创造的时候，他的思维疯狂地工作着，试图理解这个悖论：看起来像男孩的人还有他讲述的喜欢的人世。

但那是洛基，他意识到，这是他第一次完全理解，他惊讶于吟游诗人真实地描述了他(或者是反过来的情况?) . 他可以从那双眼睛里看出来，母亲和凶手，朋友和叛徒; 愤怒的一咬可以使世界燃烧起来，而这种爱让这一切暂时得到了遏制。

他的心在胸腔里剧烈跳动。 他既没有感到恐惧，也没有仇恨; 只有迷恋，因为他为这个由故事构成的造物，而且不知何故，他还活着讲述自己这些故事。

"人们不太相信你,"他平静地说。 "在欧洲大陆，他们有了新的故事。 他们说现在还有另外的神，在众神之父之前。 有人说甚至没有众神之父。"

他平静地说着这些，但这确实是个问题。 他怎么活下来的？ 他的话语怎么如此生动？ 洛基的微笑似乎就是这个问题的答案，托尼觉得他好像在散发着，以小屋为中心向外散发出奇怪的火和冰的魔法。  _你是一个讲故事的人，还是一个故事？_

"总是有新的神,"洛基温和地说。 "基米尔、博尔、布里、托尔、 尼奥尔德、泰尔等等。 在奥丁诞生之前，他们就是万物之父和创造者。 他们还活在故事里。 但是他们中没有一个人想知道谁最需要另一个。 对我来说，这是我唯一需要回答的问题。 旅行者需要一个宿主，但是一个没有旅行者故事的主人又算什么呢？ 凡人需要有人来回应他们的祈祷，但是如果没有人记得他们，那么神又是什么呢?"

"像这样你开心吗，托尼?" 洛基在一分钟或者一年之后打破了他平静的沉默。 风的怒吼几乎盖住了他的声音。 托尼没有注意到他们越来越大声。 "这片冰雪之地将会成长和繁荣，更多的将会到来。 很快，它将不再是自我放逐和被放逐之人的国家了，总有一天，即使是我们也会离开这里。 但如果这是你的愿望，那时你将生活在一个和平、未知和被忽视的环境中，你为自己亲手打造了孤独的命运作为惩罚。 这就是你自己想要的吗?"

"我还有别的选择吗?"

洛基好奇地看着他。 托尼舔舔自己的嘴唇，不是出于恐吓和恐惧，而是突然意识到那些话不该轻率说出来的。 然而，他却信任地说出了这些话。

"你是洛基,"他说。 "你是变革之神。 ‘可能’的神和‘如果’的神。 你是那个放火的人，只是想看看它是否会燃烧。 除了死于我应得的孤独之外，我还能做什么？ 我被出卖了，我找到了正义。 现在，我有朋友，我得到和平。 但是再也不会有别的事会为我而来。 无关喜乐也无法宽慰，没有荣耀，没有骄傲。 还有别的路吗?"

"永远都有,"洛基说，他的声音缓慢而忧郁,"一个灵魂有很多种命运。 很少有人活着知道这一点， 为了生存而奋斗出不止一种可能，他们从来没有意识到命运掌握在自己手里。我被庇护，也被诅咒，为我知道自己能够做的，而有时不能做的，有时我不知道我应该做什么。 有时我不知道自己是什么。 有时候，我会忘记我所知道的。"

"我的命运比其他人更简单,"他继续说着，再次笑了。 "你。 它一直在变化，但是永远是美丽的。 我看到了一些死胡同，但是很少。 总归有一些。 时机不对。 运气不好。 即使没有这些，许多灵魂也会妥协和投降的。 你的却是永恒不变的火。 我看到了痛苦和魄力，勇敢和善良。 我看到了残酷的死亡和炽热的重生。 头脑如流水般活跃，用双手去修理破碎的东西。 一颗如此脆弱的心……脆弱，然而美丽。"

他笑着弯腰靠近火焰，然后托尼看到了。 也许是他太有创造性的头脑，也许是洛基的咒语，但在那一瞬间，他觉得自己可以看到他们，那些可能的人，那就是洛基。 男人和女人，孩子和老人，无辜的和有罪的，心碎的和残忍的。 红发。 黑发。 灰发。白皮肤，黑皮肤，蓝皮肤。 贵族和奴隶，养育者和乞讨者。

洛基说那里也有很多托尼。

很漂亮。

"我喜欢你,"洛基说。 这与他先前的话相呼应。这句话在许多声音中回荡，托尼觉得，也许是火焰的噼啪声，或者是暴风雨的咆哮声。 它们的声音一直在增大，感觉房子就要倒塌了。 "我是这么多生命中的一个旅行者，是他们命运的一次转折。 你愿意让我参与你的生命旅程吗？ 这或许正是我所需要的。"

他会的，就在那一瞬间，他觉得自从他离开了过去的生活，他就一直在等待这一刻。 他拒绝想象明天是一个在洛基到来后，却没有任何改变的世界里醒来。

"拜托。"

洛基眨了眨眼，然后他笑了。 这是一种新的笑容。 快乐。 害羞。 另一个洛基，他嘴唇上的疤痕渐渐消失。 他看起来更年轻。 或许更天真。 更脆弱。 他头发是黑色的吗？

"那就休息吧，安东尼。 休息。 之后我们将重逢。"

他会回答的，事实上，他想回答。 他只是不知道该说些什么，他只感觉到兴奋和快乐，这是几十年以来都没有过的纯粹快乐。 但是话语没能离开他的舌头。 他的眼皮感到沉重。

一只冰冷的手搭在他的肩膀上。 他最后听到暴风雪的嚎叫声，也渐渐归于平静。 他感觉很好。

 

* * *

 

他从未想过自己会再次听到尼克 · 弗瑞的复仇者倡议。 当寇森到达时，在重重的怀疑之下，他感到一种愉快的满足感。他不相信神盾。 他不相信任何想要他的头脑和想要自己破坏力量的人。 他知道如果他今天被召集，那是因为他们别无选择。 他们已经迫在眉睫，有些事情需要隐藏。

他花了这么长时间为威胁本身而烦恼，这个威胁本身就是他被召集去对抗的那个。

这是多大的威胁啊。

他降落在罗杰斯身边，他的耳朵里能听到黑寡妇恼怒的声音，然而现在，他的眼睛只盯着那个男人——那个男孩？——穿着华丽的服装，托尼的爆炸装置损坏了他的盔甲后他抬头仰卧在原地。

洛基，弗瑞是这样称呼他的。 就像一个古老的异教神。 这让托尼回想起。 在他还是孩子时他的保姆可能给他读过的那些故事。 她是一个带着欧洲口音的老妇人。 他不记得了。 也许这只是一个巧合。 恶棍们会选择引人注目的名字。 总是寻找象征意义。

"动起来，驯鹿游戏。"

男孩皱着眉头，挺直身子足以看见苍白而纤细的手，他将他那有着修长手指的手举起。 如果他曾经用这双手工作过，那他已经很久没有工作过了。 绿色的眼睛看到了托尼的眼睛，在一副茫然的面具后面精心地盘算着。

这很奇怪。但还不错。 他无法向自己解释。

不过，这并不重要。

他们会有一些时间相互了解。

 

"做得好。"


End file.
